


Inevitable

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/F, Microfic, One-sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always headed for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts).



> Each one-sentence microfic follows a linear progression, so it’s all a part of the same fictional timeline. I hope you enjoy – let me know what you think!

_01\. Squeeze_  
Despite the animosity and the resentment and the anger, Ivy still squeezes Karen's hand for reassurance before her first performance; she needs that more than any silly theatre superstitious ritual.

_02\. Adore_  
There's a confusing jumble of emotions welling up inside Karen's chest--is it simply jealousy co-mingling with pride at watching Ivy on stage, or is it something closer to adoration?

_03\. Glitter_  
At the after-party, there is a speck of glitter stuck to the perspiration on Karen's face, and to Ivy it looks like Marilyn's mole; it's cute and so she says nothing, simply so she can catch a glimpse of it now and then.

_04\. Streisand_  
"My Man" was never meant to be a duet, but they're drunk and they've got an audience; they harmonize so beautifully that Karen believes even Babs herself would shed a tear.

_05\. Hurt_  
When Ivy declines Karen's invitation for dinner and drinks, the brunette is hurt more than she would care to admit--but perhaps Ivy didn't know that Karen was asking her on a date?

_06\. Eat_  
When Karen's subtle approach backfires, she takes a more direct approach, proffering a large bag of Thai takeout when Ivy's rehearsal ends, saying, "Hey, we've both got to eat, so why not share some pad see ew?"

_07\. Porn_  
"Sure, I watch girl-on-girl porn," Karen confesses after Ivy has been fishing (how the hell else will she know if Iowa is down with the ladies?), "doesn't everyone?"

_08\. Dance_  
When they dance together for the first time, things change--they're sober, curious, and so into each other that they both realize that this was inevitable.

_09\. Kissing_  
They kiss all the time now--behind open menus, in shadowy corners, in bed, in the shower; now that they've started this thing, they can't stop making up for lost time.

_010\. Scissor-Shaming_  
Karen understands the source of Ivy's scissor-shaming when she insists that they try it...and ends up with a black eye.

_011\. Baby_  
"I missed you today, baby," Ivy whispers into the phone, freezing as soon as she hears it; they haven't done the whole pet-name thing yet, and while it should freak her out, it doesn't because it feels natural.

_012\. Toothbrush_  
"I was thinking that maybe you could leave a toothbrush and a few outfits here...y'know, if you want..."

_013\. Sleep_  
Karen's shit-eating grin cannot be tamed: Miss "I-prefer-to-sleep-alone" Lynn is, in fact, a cuddler when she sleeps.

_014\. Run_  
At this point in a new relationship, when it's all about feelings and commitments, Ivy usually runs fast in the other direction…but Karen makes her want to stay.

_015\. Reading_  
They're supposed to be running lines, taking turns reading aloud the highlighted parts of a play they're both auditioning for, but instead they're dry-humping like teenagers on the sofa.

_016\. Yoga_  
"Yo, Iowa--pretty sure your eyes are not supposed to be glued to my ass during downward facing dog."

_017\. Love_  
Tom's eyes widen when he recognizes the truth written all over Ivy's face: "You're actually in love with her, aren't you?"

_018\. Lipstick_  
The best kind of kisses start when Ivy is wearing her red lipstick and end with it smeared across both of their mouths.

_019\. Fudge_  
Ana has never seen Karen like this--when Karen is happy, she bakes, so what does it mean that Karen has burned the fudge?

_020\. Jealousy_  
"I hate the way it makes me feel to see you flirt with other people; you make me feel like I'm just a casual blip on your timeline and you're just auditioning the next person you'll fall into bed with," Karen confesses with a lump in her throat, unable to look her girlfriend in the eye.

_021\. Church_  
Karen finds all the clarity she needs singing with Sam at his church; it's as if this holy place has lifted her burdens and made her see what truly matters.

_022\. Ring_  
Ivy fidgets with her grandmother's ring, twisting it around her finger; it won't stay there for long because she hopes Karen will accept this statement of her commitment.

_023\. Song_  
Ivy wonders if it's cheesy to sing to Karen, but she doesn't really care--the fear of losing this relationship is enough for her to embrace the cheese and keep her girl.

_024\. Date_  
"Of course I'll go on a date with you, provided that you can forgive me for being a jealous idiot."

_025\. Sex_  
Sweaty, sated, and smiling, Ivy pulls Karen into her arms; their history has been fraught with tension, but they've got a pretty good thing going in the present, and Ivy is never gonna let that go. 

\---


End file.
